Untouched
by callmenutellaa
Summary: Ever wish you could jump into a book? This wasn't really the case for Kim Crawford. As she pulled out a mysterious ring from some cheesy romance novel titled 'Untouched', her world began to spin. Moments later, she found herself in a complete different world. Suddenly, Kim was beginning to become a character in this sappy, yet dramatic, romance novel.
1. Prologue

**Plot: Ever wish you could jump into a book? This wasn't really the case for Kim Crawford. As she pulled out a mysterious ring from some cheesy romance novel, her world began to spin. Moments later, she found herself in a complete different world. Kim, was beginning to become a character in this sappy romance novel. **

Ooo, like A One Time Chance, this has something to do with magical jewelry haha. I don't even know why. Had this story in Microsoft Word for a while so I'm going to publish it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

I stepped into the dojo doors of the Black Dragon dojo, carrying my heavy blue bag on my shoulder. I walked in to see several students in their gi's under Ty's commands.

"Kim, you're late." Ty turned sharply towards me.

"I'm sorry. I'll be out soon." I muttered. Ty was always furious when I was late. It wasn't even my fault considering the amount of time it takes to get from my school to here is a total of twenty minutes.

"Class starts at exactly 3:15, Kimberly. If this keeps happening, I'm afraid I have to get rid of you." Ty informed me.

"No! Please don't. I'll try to come on time next time."

"Good." Ty then resumed back to the student he was watching and I sighed. Ty may be a cruel man, but he's one of the best sensei in town. My mother wanted the best. Actually no, my father did. My mom never really cared about my love for karate. She claimed that it was unfeminine and I was becoming a boy. Like I cared what she even says.

I quickly changed into my gi and stood in my place at the mats. Class then began to start.


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New Dimmension

I walked into the library, with my bag putting a ton of weight on my right shoulder. As I walked in, a gush of cool air blew in my face. I was soon welcomed by Bianca, the librarian.

"Hello, Kimberly!" The sweet middle aged lady greeted me.

I gave her a smile, "Hi, Bianca." I took the weight of my bag off my shoulders and took my heavy books out, placing them in the return trolley.

"So how have you been?" Bianca pushed her eye glasses up.

"Alright I guess. I've lots of things on my mind." I sighed.

She gave me a small rub on the back, "I hope everything gets better."

"Thanks, Bianca." I smiled shyly. She nodded and I made my way to the new arrivals, picking up every book and reading the blurb. It took a while before I came across a book that drew me in. The book was titled, 'Untouched' and wasn't the type of book to catch your eye right away.

'Love, something you don't think about every single day during your early teens. But when you enter your mid teen years, everything is bound to change. Your entire perspective in life itself changes. Jack Brewer has no choice but to go with this. He doesn't want to fall in love. In fact, love was something he envied; because in relationships, everything goes wrong. What Jack needs to do is take that step. Risk his heart, put it out there and test the waters. But will he do it? Will there be a girl that attracts this boy's attention and break down the walls he's created for himself?'

I scoffed; this was some typical cliché romance novel. I bet by the end of the novel, this Jack boy will be with some girl possibly making out with him. So, if I wasn't interested in the plot, what part of this book attracted my attention?

I decided to flip through the pages. The book was a total of three hundred pages. Three hundred pages of pity and pure sappiness. Then, something caught my eye. At the corner of the page, I spotted a ring. It was odd because it didn't look like it was in the book when I picked it up, seeing as the book had no bumps. I shrugged and took it out of the book and read the words engraved, 'Love doesn't exists'. I raised an eyebrow. What kind of ring was this? Although, the silver ring did look fairly pretty. It wouldn't hurt to try putting it on for fun right? I slipped the ring through my index finger. The ring was fairly large for my finger but then began to shrink and fit around my finger.

I stared at the ring in confusion and tried taking it off. It wouldn't budge. Soon everything began to spin. The library I was currently in suddenly blurred. Things were flying around the room like I was in a movie or something. What was happening? Where was I going? Was this some sort of prank? Before I knew it, everything was pitch black.

* * *

"_Is she awake?" A voice whispered._

"_Why are you all up in her face are you trying to kiss her? This isn't sleeping freaking beauty!" Another voice came in._

"_Shut up guys! I think she's awake." A final voice came in._

"_Well of course she's awake. I bet she can hear us." The first voice said._

"_Milton, just-you know what? Forget it." The final voice sighed deeply._

"_Just keep it cool, Milton. There's a random girl just sleeping in our dojo." The second voice said._

"_She passed out in our dojo, Jerry!" Milton yelled._

"_Shut it. You don't know what this girl can do. What if she wakes up and kicks our butts."_

"_You, Jack Brewer, getting kicked in the ass by some passed out blondie?" Jerry laughed._

"_Come on, Jack you're a second degree black belt, there's no way she can kick your Gluteus Maximus." Milton laughed with him._

"_You never know guys. How did she end up here anyways?" Jack wondered._

Soon, my eyes opened. I screamed at the sight of three teenaged boys staring at my face.

"What am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?" I looked around my surroundings.

"The name's Jerry, this is Milton and-"

I cut him off, "Jack, I know. How did I know? Well I don't know! Maybe because you three were screaming in my face!" I burst out angrily.

"Are you lost little girl?" Jack kneeled down beside me.

I slapped the long haired boy's face, "Don't you call me a little girl. I'm sixteen. I have a name too you know." I glared.

Milton and Jerry laughed, "You just got slapped, bro!" Jerry fell on the ground laughing.

I then kicked Jerry's shin, "Be lucky it wasn't a bit higher, hun."

"I told you she could kick ass!" Jack told the two.

"SHUT IT." I yelled at the three. The three boys were pretty taken back at my sudden outburst.

"Now, baby, you need to calm yourself. What's your name?" Jerry got up and put his arm around me. I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"It's Kimberly, but I usually go by Kim. Now, I don't know who the hell you three are, but I know one thing. I want answers. How did I get here?"

The immature teenagers looked at one another, "We don't know." Milton shrugged.

"I'm going to say this once more. How. Did. I. Get. Here." I pulled Milton's collar.

"I-I don't know!" He exclaimed.

I let him go and smirked at Jack, "Jacky boy, do you have a clue?" I could sense the fear by looking directly in this brunette's eyes.

"N-no." He stammered.

"I'm guessing you don't know either?" I looked at Jerry.

"Not a clue, babe."

"Don't call me that." I glared.

"She's feisty! I like her." Jerry smiled at the other two boys.

"I got it! Let's take a look at the dojo's security cameras! Rudy just installed them." Milton led me to a small office. He typed in the computer's password and replayed the incident that happened forty-five minutes ago.

_The footage began with the three imbecils walking through the dojo doors. _

"_Did you see the way she looked at me?" Jerry told Jack excitedly._

"_She just glanced at you." He rolled his eyes._

"_It's a first! Grace hasn't glanced at me in months!"_

"_Wow, desperate much?" Jack put his bag into the green locker._

"_A glance doesn't mean she's into you, Jerry." The ginger told him._

"_Whatever. I don't need you two sabotaging my love life with Gracie."_

"_Gracie?" Jack laughed, "What kind of name is that?"_

"_My name for Grace! At least I have a girl to chase after. Look at you Jack, you don't even want to touch a girl. You don't even want to hold hands with one." Jerry elbowed Jack._

"_I don't mind holding a girl's hand but I don't want to fall in," Jack paused, "love." _

"_He's right. The way Julie just kicked me to the curb. I'm never falling in love again!" Milton cried._

"_You two, are weak. Jack, Milton, that's the point. You get to test the waters. Live a little, man. Sure heartbreaks hurt but you need to get yourself a lady somehow."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm not changing my mind, Jerry. When I'm ready, I'll put myself out there. I just don't want myself getting hurt."_

"_What are you Jack? A girl?" Jerry laughed._

_Jack kicked him in the shin, "Shut it. You know what happened and you know exactly why I'm not putting myself out there."_

_Milton sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to grab something at Phil's, want to come?"_

_Jack shook his head while Jerry instantly grabbed Milton, "Let's go, bro."_

"_I'll just go change." Jack grabbed his gi and walked to the back._

_The dojo was soon empty with no one in sight. Soon a whirlwind started in the middle of the dojo mats, causing no destruction at all. The wind stopped and in the middle of the dojo mat was a blonde girl. The human being didn't move and itch. She was lying down, eyes shut. Jack came back out and was taken back by some strange girl sleeping or possibly passed out on the dojo's mats. Jerry and Milton quickly came back, falafels in their hands._

"_Who is this? Jack what on earth did you do?" Jerry stared at the girl lying down._

"_I don't know! I came out of the change room and poof! She appeared." Jack told him._

"_Well this is just weird." Milton shoved a falafel in his mouth._

"_Do you want one? Does blonde girl want a falafel?" Jerry waved a falafel ball in Kim's face._

_Jack smacked the falafel ball out of his hand, "What the hell do you think you are doing? She passed out or something!"_

"_She could be hungry." Jerry shrugged._

_Kim suddenly moved around, eyes still shut. _

Milton stopped the tape, "Told you." He muttered.

I sighed loudly. I was in some alternate world and I have no idea how I got here or how to get back. I looked around as Jack and Milton were deep in thought.

"Do you know how you got here?" Jack finally spoke.

I shook my head, "The last thing I remember was me being in a library, flipping through a book and taking out a ring."

"Can I see the ring?" Milton asked me.

I extended my right arm and Milton examined the ring, "So what I'm getting here is that this ring brought you here?"

I shrugged, "I guess? The ring was huge for my finger and then _boom_ it fit my finger! I tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge! The room started swirling and then I ended up here."

"What was the book called?" Milton questioned me.

"Untouched." I replied simply.

Jack's face lit up, "Let's go to the library."

* * *

Basically I was dragged into Jerry's brand new car with Jack and Milton tagging along. Jerry drove to the library and we entered.

"Alright missy, lead us to this book." Jerry pushed me into the place filled with hundreds of books.

"Well, it was in the new arrivals section…"I trialed off searching the book. I found every single book that I saw in the library earlier today except the one book I was looking for. I turned to the guys, "It's not here."

The three boys stared at me, "Search the computer." Jack told me.

I ran to the computer and typed in my number and PIN, but it refused to let me log on.

Jack gently pushed me aside and typed in his barcode number and PIN, "you're welcome."

I smiled at him and opened a browser which lead me to the library website. I typed in the book name and hit the search button.

_No results_

I stared blankly at the computer. No results. What does this mean? I saw the book with my very eyes and then it hit me. _Jack Brewer_. Jack Brewer was the main character in this book. I ran out of the library and stood outside and screamed.

"Yo, girl you got to chill." Jerry told me.

"Chill? I can't chill! I just realized I am stuck in some stupid romance novel and Jack here is the main character! What makes it worse is that I have no freaking clue how to get myself out of this alternate universe!" I yelled at him.

"What novel?" The three of them asked.

I groaned in frustration, "You guys are characters in some weird book and I got sucked into this book without any reason!"

"Kim, we'll figure this out." Jack assured me.

I really hope so.

* * *

The guys decided to walk me back to the dojo. Since I have no clue when I'll be getting back to my universe, I might as well get to know a few people.

"Alright, tell me a bit about yourselves." I told them.

Jerry stopped a brushed his way in front of Jack and Milton, "Well, the name's Martinez. Jerry Martinez. Now, you might think I'm so regular old Latino boy. You dear, are wrong. I'm the boy every girl wants in their life. Sometimes they call me the sw-"

Milton cut him off, "Don't you say that word."

Jerry smirked at Milton and then looked back at me, "swag master." He finished.

I rolled my eyes, "You're kidding me right?"

"No. No he's not." Jack spoke up.

I laughed. I laughed pretty damn hard, "You, you call yourself the swag master?"

"They, the people of Seaford, call me the swag master." Jerry replied swiftly.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that." I turned to Milton, "Alright nerd, what do I need to know about you?"

"I just really love science. " He laughed.

"I never would've figured." I said sarcastically.

"I like her, she's sassy." Jerry smiled.

I glared right into the Latino's eyes, "Shut it."

This made Jerry laughed really hard, "See? Sass, sass, oh and sass!"

This lead me to punching Jerry in the gut and I snickered when he groaned in absolute agony.

Jack smiled, "You're right for once, Jerry. She is sassy! I like her."

I positioned myself to hurt Jack and glared into his deep brown eyes, "Don't. Call. Me. Sassy." This put a devious smirk on that brunette's face that I didn't like at all.

"Now, blondie, you don't really want to fight a black belt do you?"

My hand motioned him towards me, "Oh trust me, I'm not afraid of you. I actually take karate in my own dimension you know."

Jack got up and positioned himself to fight me, "Alright Ms. Sassy pants, let's do this."

I glanced at Milton who looked at us in bewilderment, "Are you sure about this, Kim? He's pretty tough."

"Well, you're a nerd so it's easy for him to take you down."

Surprisingly, Milton shrugged it off as it were nothing, "I've heard worse."

Guilt suddenly washed over me, "Milton, I didn't mean it like that."

He laughed, "Deep down, Kimberly, I'm very offended."

"Hello? I'm still here. So, are you going to challenge me or are you to scared?" Jack spoke to me like I was five.

"You saw how feisty I was earlier, you still up for this?"

He looked at me dead in the eye, "You don't terrify me. You intrigue me, oddly. It's on."

The two of us bowed and I swung my arm at him. He responded my grabbing it, slightly alarmed. I tried kicking, but he was too far away. This only lead to him kicking his huge foot, several times, I might add, inches away from my face. Every kick was dodged by my arm and I swung my fist at him once again. Jack managed to dodge all the punches and followed that with a flying spin kick. When that failed, his foot was still in the air and attempted to kick me once again. I smirked as I did a flying windmill kick that he ducked under. He swung his fist several times and when I finally grabbed a hold of his wrist, I took this chance to flip him, leaving him completely defeated.

"OHH, Jack just got beat by a girl!" The guys cried.

I smiled as I walked over to Jack, "Never underestimate me Jack Brewer."

"Alright, Kim but don't let this fight get to your head. Today's not the best day."

I scoffed, "You're just making up excuses." This lead to a death glare from Jack and I started my victory dance, "I took him down, down to the ground."

Jack picked himself up, "Whatever, you just got lucky."

"Now, now, Jack, don't be such a sore loser!" I ran up to him and gave him a pat on the back, "Just accept the fact that I'm better than you!"

Jack was absolutely flustered and this made me laugh, along with the rest of the group. Maybe I _just _might like it here.

* * *

BA BAM anyways I hope you like it so far! The fight scene was exactly what happened in the first part of "Kim of Kong". Let me know in the reviews how you like this story so far! I'll try updating every other day if possible :)

**Chat with me!**

Twitter: callmenutellaa

Instagram: teamkick


	3. Chapter 2: Theories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It **

The laughter soon died down when a grown man possibly in his mid-thirties, walked into the dojo doors.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerfully.

The man with blonde hair looked up, "Hello…are you a student here?"

Milton scrambled up, "It's actually a really long story." The man nodded as Milton commenced telling the story on how I got here.

"That's so cool!" He said.

I laughed, this man seemed childish in a way. I stuck out my hand, "I'm Kimberly by the way, but I prefer being called Kim."

He smiled warmly at me, "Well Kim, I think you might be a great addition to this dojo for now, until you somehow get back to your little alternate dimension. The name's Rudy. Rudy Gillespie."

"Well Rudy, I would be honored to join this dojo. One problem, I have no money since this is, after all, a whole different dimension." I told him.

Suddenly a voice came bursting through the doors, "Kimberly! I have been looking all over for you!"

I turned around and saw a woman with open arms running towards me. The thing was, I have no clue who this woman was. I walked into her arms for some reason and muttered, "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm your mother, Kimberly. It's a mother's instinct. I thought I told you to stop taking karate! It's completely unfeminine."

So, this woman was all of a sudden my mother? I snuck a worried glance at the boys and mouthed, "What?" I cleared my throat and pulled away from this weird hug, "I'll do whatever I want, mom."

"No, you aren't. You know how I feel about karate."

"Look, I'm going to take it whether you like it or not. I'm sixteen and I have a right to make my own choices." I snapped.

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford! You are coming home with me this instant!" My 'mother' said angrily.

"I'll come home with you in a few minutes. Just let me talk to my friends okay?"

She glared, "I don't know who you hang out with these days, but you need to stop hanging out with them. They're becoming a bad influence on you, young lady."

I shot a glare back at her, "I'll do whatever I want." I started walking towards the changing room, silently motioning Milton to follow. When I was in the back, out of the perspective of my so called, 'mother', I turned to Milton.

"Who the hell is that? That's not my mom!"

"Kim, I think you're slowly morphing into a character in this book we're in apparently. When this happens, it'll feel like you're in the real world. Things will come together. Earlier, you didn't have parents. That was because you didn't officially become a character." He explained.

I had a blank expression on my face, "I have no clue on what you just said to me."

He shrugged, "No one ever does. Point is, you're becoming a regular old character in this novel."

"But I don't want to be a character! I want to be back in my own little dimension!" I protested.

"There's nothing I can do about that, Kim. I'll try and figure out how to get you out of this dimension. It'll take me a couple days to figure out what's happening and how you got here."

I sighed, "So do I go with this crazy lady?"

Milton gave me an apologetic look, "I'm afraid so. Hey, don't think this is any different than your old world or whatever. Everything is probably somewhat the same as your old world."

"So what you're saying is, if I go to the girls changing room, I will find my usual karate bag sitting there?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you give it a try?" He gestured towards the changing room door.

I sighed and began walking. I opened the door and slowly peered inside. The changing room looked pretty nice with pink walls and fine benches. I stepped in completely and noticed a blue bag. It looked exactly like the karate bag I carried around in my regular world. I picked it up and looked through it and searched for I.D. When I finally found it, I took a good look at it.

"Kimberly Crawford, Grade eleven, Seaford High, Principal Funderburk." I read my I.D out loud. My eyes widened when I realized what I just said. I then picked the bag up and exited the room turning to Milton.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's exactly like the bag I used to carry around." I said slowly.

Milton grinned, "Then this is going in the right direction."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was right, there was a bag that belonged to you. So, my theory that you are indeed turning into a character or whatever in this novel is correct. I'll just have to keep figuring out the details!"

I slowly nodded my head, "I have no clue what you're saying right now."

He sighed, "Lets get you to crazy lady. Do you by chance have a phone in that bag?"

I opened the zipper and was in search of a phone. As soon as I felt a rectangular like device, I took it out and sure enough, it was my iPhone I carried around in the old world.

"Now, give me your number and we can stay in touch while I figure out how to fix all of this." Milton began taking out his phone.

Nodding, I began giving out my number to Milton and he gave his in return.

"Kimberly!" My 'mother' yelled.

I took a deep breath, "Coming!" I yelled back. I waved good bye to Milton and came through the round arch, coming face to face with a fuming lady. She grabbed my hand and I looked back giving the guys a 'help me' look.

Sadly, they couldn't do anything about it and gave me a 'sorry'' look in return.

* * *

When I was dragged to the house I was supposed to be residing in. My mother grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her.

"Kimberly, I thought you told me not to go back there. You know how I feel about karate." She said sincerely.

I sighed, "But dad said I could go."

My mother took a sharp breathe in, "Honey, your father has been away for years. He doesn't realize how dangerous karate really is."

"Well I don't care, I'm going to keep going back there." I snapped.

"Not if I don't pay for the tuition." She glared at me.

"Dad has always paid my tuition. Not you."

This then concluded the conversation. Obviously I stated my point and she had no argument.

"Kimberly, if I want you to stop karate, I want you to stop." My mother said sternly.

"I'm sixteen and I should be allowed to make my own choices." I said finally. With that, I ran up the stairs and into my room. The problem is, I didn't know which room was mine.

"Kimberly come back here this instant!" My mother shrieked.

I ignored her command and opened every door to the bedroom. A completely pink bedroom couldn't be mine, it looked like my younger sister's. The final door I opened seemed to look like mine. I walked in and examined the room that looked like a replica of my old one. I dropped my bag on the floor and took out my phone. There were three messages for me.

_Milton: Hey, text back when you get this. By the way, I gave the guys your number._

I replied: _Got it.__  
_

_Unknown: Yo wat it do Kim? _

I laughed, this was definitely Jerry. I added the number to my contacts and replied to his message: _Go hit on someone else._

_Unknown: Hey, it's Jack. I was wondering if you want to hang out?_

I smiled: _Sure. Can you come over though? I have no clue where I am. Here's my address._

My phone then vibrated again and it was from Jack.

_Jack: Sure thing. I'll be there in five._

* * *

And the second chapter is done! I added a cover to this story by the way :) Anyways, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'll be at a sleepover for the next three days so I won't be able to upload until New Years. Although, if I'm going to upload by New Years, I need you guys to review. So I'll need a total of **11 reviews (min)** if you want me to upload by New Years. The only reason I need that is to let me know if I should continue. It really gives me the motivation. Feel free to leave some criticism or suggestions! I'm happy to take them :)

Chat with me!

Twitter: callmenutellaa

Instagram: teamkick


	4. Chapter 3: Background Stories

**Untouched is not a real book with the same plot. I created the book Untouched in my head :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Jack Brewer arrived at my house exactly five minutes after his last text. Instead of texting me he was here, he actually rang the doorbell. Unfortunately, my mother opened the door to a smiling Jack.

"Hi Mrs.-"Jack paused. He didn't know my last name, but my mother told him.

"Crawford. Mrs. Crawford. It's very nice to meet you. Say, didn't I see you earlier when I dragged my tomboy-ish daughter out of that dump you people call a dojo?" She recalled.

Jack kept a smile on his face, "Indeed. I'm actually here to pick up Kim."

This was my cue to stop eavesdropping. I ran down the stairs and smiled at Jack, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and I walked towards him, smirking at my mother.

"Kim, you cannot go with that boy! He's just going to be a bad influence." She demanded.

I turned around, "You barely even know him." Although, I barely even knew Jack myself.

_Hypocrite._

My inner voice was stupid. Everyone starts off as a stranger right? This is why he probably invited me to hang out.

I felt my mother's eyes burn into my back, "When you get home, you are grounded."

"Whatever." I linked my arm to Jack's and walked out the door.

"Looks like you two aren't getting along too well." Jack mentioned.

"My own actual mom acted somewhat the same." I sighed.

"I guess it's all part of you becoming a character in this book."

"You know, this whole becoming-a-character-in-a-book thing is just freaking complicated." I said truthfully.

"No kidding. I would hate to be in your shoes right now." Jack laughed.

"It's all a mystery to me. Anyways, tell me a bit about yourself." I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm Jack Brewer and I have dashing good looks and amazing hair." He did a small hair flip.

"You're really full of yourself, hm? By the way, you can't say 'and' twice in one sentence."

"What are you? Milton? I'll say whatever I want." He said jokingly.

"Okay, other than your supposedly dashing good looks and amazing hair, what else can you tell me?"

"Well, I've taken karate ever since I was a small child. I moved to Seaford about two years ago and that's how I met Milton and Jerry. I also met this kid named Eddie, but he moved away last year."

I nodded, "Must suck then. Were you two close?"

"Yeah, we were really good friends. It's sort of unknown what really happened to him. I'm pretty sure he moved though." Jack told me. "I also met this girl when I got here and we sort of liked each other, but she moved as well."

"Is this why you won't put yourself out there? Because you're afraid they're just going to leave you?"

He sighed, "I guess so, but don't tell Jerry anything I'm telling you now. He'll just think I'm a wimp."

Laughing, I held up my pinky, "I swear I won't tell Jerry."

Jack grinned, "Good. Now tell me a bit about you."

"Well, I'm Kimberly Crawford and I have amazing hair as well. I can charm a boy in seconds." I joked.

I watched as Jack laughed, "You're so full of yourself, Kim."

"Okay, but other than that, I take karate too, which explains why I took you down earlier. I also skateboard, but that was sort of the past. I also met this guy a few years back and then I had to move to a different city."

"Sounds like the girl I liked." He mentioned.

"I guess so. After that, I never really went out with anyone. I guess I'm somewhat like you."

"Hm, maybe. Anyways, what was your image like?" He asked.

"I was known as that tough girl, but looked as another pretty face. I hate how girls are always seen as weak and can't do anything." I answered truthfully.

Jack nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel."

I tilted my head in confusion, "You do?"

"I have a sister who's sort of in your case." He shrugged.

"Oh, I get it now. Alright, how about your image?"

"I guess I'm seen as that skater boy when I first came here. I forgot to mention I used to skate as well." Jack laughed, "I would always get in trouble for skating everywhere. I'm known to help almost anyone because you know, I'm a nice guy."

"You don't seem to be that bad." I smirked.

"Oh I'm not. I'd do anything to help my friends basically." He told me.

"Well I'm glad you're that type of person. You'd be a great friend." I smiled.

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" Jack frowned in a jokingly matter.

"Naw, you don't have amazing hair like me so we can't be friends." I laughed.

"Who said you had better hair than Jack Brewer?" He winked.

"Everyone will know Kim Crawford has better hair."

"By the way, you have any idea what you're going to do about your whole school situation?" Jack asked.

I shrugged, "I'll find my schedule. I attend some school called Seaford High right now."

"I'll help you tomorrow. Seaford isn't that complicated."

"Wait, you go to Seaford?" I asked.

"I'm popular there." He boasted.

"Sure you are, sure you are." I patted his shoulder.

"I don't care about popularity, but yeah, I go there. I'll help you around tomorrow, deal?"

I smiled at him, "Deal."

Jack Brewer seemed like a pretty decent guy. Although, I have a feeling that he could be hiding something from me. I guess he's not too comfortable sharing his personal feelings with a new girl yet.

"By the way Jack, I think we would be pretty great friends."

He nodded in agreement, "I think we would be great friends too. We should hang out more often."

"How about we grab coffee after school tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sure, but you do know we have karate after school tomorrow, right?"

I widened my eyes, "You know, I don't even know the schedule."

"I'll ask Rudy about it. We have a lot of things to sort out." Jack laughed.

"Yes, yes we do."

This whole book scenario is confusing as hell.

* * *

Pretty short chapter, but hey it's 1,031 words! Not bad. I wrote this in an hour hehe. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I managed to get this up before I leave for the sleep over. I'll hopefully write a longer chapter next time :) I've planned out pretty much the entire story except the ending ;o

20 Reviews by New Years?

If I don't post by New Years, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A LOVELY YEAR.

**Stay connected with me!**

**Twitter: callmenutellaa**

**Instagram: teamkick**


	5. Chapter 4: Kim vs Donna

I woke up feeling like a typical cliché character in a novel, waking up to the sound of their alarm clock. I rolled over and shut that stupid noise making device off and groaned. Today was my first official day of school. Well, attending Seaford High as myself, Kim Crawford. I turned over to my side and picked up my phone, checking for any messages. Sure enough, there was a message from the one and only, Jack Brewer.

_Jack: You have fifteen minutes to get ready. I'm driving you to school :)_

I rolled off the bed in confusion. Why was he driving me to school? Brushing it off like it was nothing; I commenced brushing out all the knots out of my head. I turned to my closet and decided with a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater. Running downstairs, I grabbed the bread from the fridge and put it in the toaster. I grabbed some yogurt as well and searched for granola. When I found it, I poured it all in and added some fresh fruit, eating it in a matter of seconds. I drank a glass of milk and began smearing peanut butter on my toast. Running back upstairs, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack.

My phone dinged a few seconds later with a message from Jack, telling me to get outside. I went outside, trying not to disturb the entire family when shutting the squeaky door.

"Hey, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jack called from his car.

I rolled my eyes, "Well good morning to you too. I'll have you know, Jack, it's 7:40 in the morning and school doesn't start for another hour."

Jack laughed, "That was the point. Now get used to this, Crawford, you'll be getting rides from me at 7:40 in the morning every day."

Groaning, I got in his car, "Why on earth would you do this to me? I thought we were best friends." I frowned.

"Oh, so I'm upgraded to bestie now? Awesome!" He laughed and began to start the car.

"Don't avoid my question!" I laughed.

Jack's eyes were very focused on the road, "It's a secret."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "I'll just use this time to sleep then."

He laughed and nodded as I closed my eyes tightly, groaning.

* * *

"Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim." I felt someone poking my cheek. I responded with a groan, but the person kept poking me, "Kim. Kim. Kim. Wake up."

I sat up startled, "Where are we?"

I turned to a grinning Jack, "I believe you want to know more about me, am I right?" He glanced over at me and I nodded, "So, I decided to take you here. This is my get away place, I guess. When I'm frustrated, I come here and just think. A ton of things have happened in my life so I come here a lot." He chuckled.

"Jack, this place is amazing." I smiled at the beautiful scenery.

He grinned at me, "There's more."

I tilted my head in confusion as he got out of the car. He ran around and opened my door and I laughed, "Why thank you. You're a real gentleman."

Jack grabbed my arm in excitement and ran towards an old run down playground. Now, I was really confused.

The long haired boy noticed my confusion and began telling me, "When I was younger, my grand-father would always take me to this playground. The two of us were really close and we had a lot of fun. This place is like my special place and always triggers the memories I shared with my grandfather. He's dead now, but I never mourn over it. He was a great man and what's important is the impact he's made on not only me, but others as well."

I smiled at Jack's story, "He seems like an amazing man."

He nodded, "He really was. I think you would've liked him."

"I feel like I would. The bond you two must've shared has touched me, believe it or not." I said honestly.

"I was closer to him than I was with anyone else in my entire family."

I wrapped my arms around Jack, "Thank you, Jack. For showing me this place because it's amazing. I know I've known you for two days, but I feel like I've known you for years."

He hugged me back, "You're welcome. You seem like a wonderful person, Kim. I'm excited to know more about you."

"You deserve to. Thanks for trusting me and sharing all of this with me."

Jack stroked my hair, "I'm happy to. I think we have to get going now."

I nodded, "I guess so."

The two of us began walking back to Jack's car. I was absolutely amazed by what Jack had just shared with me.

"Jack?" I spoke up.

Jack started the car again and started to drive, "Hm?"

"Where are we going tomorrow? Are we going to come here again?" I asked.

He laughed, "It's a secret."

I groaned, "I'm going to hate it when you say that."

The only reply I got was a laugh from the secretive brunette.

* * *

Jack pulled up to the student parking lot and parked his car. The two of us got out and walked to the school together.

"You need help with your backpack?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Alright, I need to see your schedule so I can direct you."

Whipping my backpack to the front of my body, I dug through the bag in search for my schedule. I came in contact with the school agenda and looked inside. Inside revealed my schedule and I handed this over to Jack.

Jack began to process all my classes and told me where every class was, with help of the school map.

"I have English and Chemistry with you, so we can walk together."

I nodded, "I'd like that."

We entered through the school doors. I looked through my locker and searched for my locker. Jack followed me there and turns out; his locker was across the hall from mine.

"Yell if you need help with anything!" Jack called.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

The first bell rang, signaling the warning bell to get to the first class. I closed my locker and headed to my first class, History.

* * *

I arrived in class, noticing all the students in my class. I took a seat and began to take my books out of my bag. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." A tall brunette said in a snotty attitude.

I glared at her, "Well, I got here first. Find another seat."

"Um, no. I will not find another seat. This is my seat and I want you out of it." She glared right back.

"Donna, just go find another seat." Another girl told her.

Donna whipped her hair in my face, "I've got my eye on you, blondie."

I laughed, "I'm not scared of you."

"Of course you are! I pretty much rule this school." She shot at me.

"You cannot rule a school, Donna. Even if you somehow did, how will it even benefit you?"

Donna was speechless. She turned around and took the next available seat. I could feel her glare burning into my back.

"That was cool what you did there." The girl who told her off earlier said.

I smiled at her, "Thanks. I'm Kim."

"Grace. Are you new here?" She asked.

I nodded, "Well I guess I was enrolled here a few days ago? I have no clue, it's all new to me."

She laughed, "You'll like it here, trust me. How about you have lunch with me and a couple of my friends? I bet they'll love you."

"I'd love to."

"Excellent, what's your last class before lunch? I'll direct you to our table."

I took out my agenda, "Chemistry at 204."

Grace clapped her hands, "I'll be there to walk you out."

The second bell rang, signalling the sign of class. A man walked to the front of the room in a nice dress shirt.

"Alright class, begin reading page 200 to 205 and in ten minutes, I will pick on one of you to recap what you just read."

I leaned back on my chair and exhaled loudly. The teacher noticed this and motioned me to his desk. Great, first day and I'm probably in trouble.

"Kimberly, I hear you just moved here?"

I nodded, "Yes, that is very true."

"Well, I'm Mr. Travis and even though school started a week ago, and you just enrolled, this gives you no excuse for any special treatment from me what so ever. Understood?"

"Understood." I replied.

"Great. I hope you enjoy Seaford High, Kimberly." Mr. Travis said warmly.

"I'll try." I joked. I made my way back to my seat and commenced reading.

* * *

YAY another chapter done! Seems really short but there's 1,537 words in it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it means a ton to me. Aiming for around **28-30 reviews **for this chapter? It would mean the world to me. By the way, Happy New Year! I hope you all have a wonderful year full of excitement. Ooo, I have a ton of ideas planned for this chapter. Sorry if everyone's not really in character. I tried to LOL**  
**

Twitter: callmenutellaa

Instagram: teamkick


	6. Chapter 5: Family Issues

History went by pretty quickly. The one student who was picked on by Mr. Travis picked on nervously summed up the section regarding World War I. Homework was soon assigned and then the bell rang. I began walking out of class and found Jack standing outside the door.

"Holy crackers you scared the living hell out of me!" I gasped.

Jack laughed, "Guess I did my job."

I laughed sarcastically, "Very funny. Two questions, how did you get here so fast and how did you know I was here?"

"I saw your schedule earlier remember? Come on, we have to get to chemistry." He tugged on my arm.

"Hey! There's no rush, it's break right now." I smiled.

Jack came to sudden realization and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Hi Jack! Here to walk me to my next class?" Donna batted her eyelashes.

"Go away, Donna." Jack look annoyed.

"I thought we had something." Donna said sadly.

I scoffed, something called hatred. I may not have known what happened between Donna and Jack, but it's pretty clear Jack did not like her at all.

"Look Donna, we've been over this I don't like you." Jack said clearly.

Donna pouted, "But Jack…"

"No buts. Come on Kim." Jack motioned me to walk with him. I could feel the burn on my back from Donna's evil glare at me. I turned around and smirked at her, giving a small wave good bye.

"God, she's annoying." I said.

Jack exhaled loudly, "You have no clue how much she gets on my nerves."

"Oh trust me, I can imagine it."

"You want ice cream? The school store has amazing ice cream you know." Jack told me.

I shrugged, "I don't want you wasting money on me though."

He pulled me into the store, "It's fine." He turned to the person behind the register and told the girl what he wanted.

"Scale of one to ten, how good is it?" I wondered.

Jack gave me a small smile, "You'll just have to see." He handed me the ice cream. I peeled off the wrapper and took a bite.

"This is so freaking amazing!" I exclaimed with my mouth full. He walked me out of the store and smiled at me.

"I told you."

I put my hand against his mouth, "Shh, I'm enjoying this amazing ice cream. I must eat it in complete utter silence."

The brunette laughed, "Hey, I bought it for you, princess. I don't get a thank you?"

After I devoured the lovely frozen dessert, I turned to Jack, "Thank you for this amazing ice cream. You are the best."

"Well, you are very welcome. Although, was it really necessary for you to tell me to hush while you were eating that?"

I nodded, "It's required. Except if I'm on a date because you know..."

He laughed, "Let's go catch up with Milton and Jerry before class."

We found the two a few minutes later by Jerry's locker.

"Oh hey, Kim!" Jerry greeted me.

"Hi."

"So Kim, I researched a bit on your scenario. Apparently you can't get out of this book until the end of this book." Milton told me.

"How the heck am I supposed to know when that is?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Well, when the main character has dramatically developed or when all questions are answered. Unless this book is apart of a series and it's written by an evil author who leaves cliffhangers everywhere."

I sighed deeply, "This is so going to take forever. I'll never get out of this book."

Jack put his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Kim. This will all work out and you'll enjoy it here. I promise."

I gave him a sincere smile and hugged him, "Thanks."

He patted my head and mumbled, "You're welcome."

The bell soon rang and we said our good byes and parted ways. Students began filling up the hallways, forming a huge crowd. Jack grabbed my arm and pulling me through the crowd. We finally made it to Chemistry and sat down in the middle of the classroom. When the second bell rung, signaling the start of class, a tall young brunette came in and stood at the front of the room.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to another start of a great class. We have a new student joining us today, Kimberly Crawford?" She glanced around for me.

I raised my hand up, "Present."

She motioned me towards her desk. I slowly got up and walked towards her. The teacher smiled, "I'm Miss. Zales. Welcome to Chemistry 11. I'll call you up in a second to retrieve a textbook and the course outline." She turned her attention to the class that was filled with chatter, "Lindsey, be a dear and hand out the lab worksheet for me? Everyone else, partner up!"

A brunette walked towards her desk and glared at me. What was up with that? She quickly turned her attention to the papers and looked up at Jack. That's when it hit me. A ton of girls were surrounding him, possibly asking him to be their lab partner. I scoffed, girls these days. Jack was such a girl magnet, it made me laugh.

"Alright, Kim. Don't lose this textbook and here's your course outline. Enjoy your time at Seaford." Miss. Zales handed me a huge textbook to me.

I nodded, "Thanks." I walked back to my seat and inserted the course outline in my binder. I glanced over and saw Jack talk to a few guys.

"Hi, do you want to be partners?" Lindsey walked up to me and asked.

At this point, I was confused. Didn't she just glare at me?

A voice came in, "Sorry, Lindsey, she's with me."

I glanced over and saw Jack smirking, "I am?" I asked. At the same time, Lindsey asked, "She is?"

"Yeah." He kept that smirk on his face, "Now run along."

Lindsey's reaction was priceless. Her mouth hung open and her eyes opened extremely wide. She grunted and stomped away while Jack and I laughed.

"Is she like a Donna 2.0?" I laughed.

"She's part of Donna's little clique. She's probably going to destroy you." Jack laughed along.

I continued to laugh, "Destroy me? I'm a black belt, they can't destroy me."

Jack shrugged, "They destroyed a ton of girls before."

I scoffed, "Whatever. I don't really care."

"Oh, before I forget, do you want to join us for lunch?" Jack asked me.

"I already promised Grace that I would eat with her." I told him.

Jack looked away quickly, "Oh, I see."

"You know Grace right?"

"Yeah, the one Jerry's been obsessing over this week." Jack answered.

"It's that Grace? Wow..." I said quietly in shock.

Jack nodded, "Lets get on with the lab, shall we?"

We started the Bunsen Burner and got our tray of chemicals to test out. I dipped the stick (it's not wood) into the chemicals and put it against the burning blue flame. The flame began to turn violet against the inner cone.

Several observations later, I we cleaned up and handed our lab in. The bell rung shortly after we finished cleaning up and students begun filing out of the class.

"I'll see you later, Jack." I waved when he walked me to the door.

He gave me a slight smile and went in his own direction.

"Hey, Kim!" Grace popped up.

"Hi." I greeted.

"I'm starving. Let's go. I'm really glad you could join us for lunch today." She told me.

"I'm glad you invited me." We started walking.

"Looks like you're friends with the famous Jack Brewer, huh?" Grace nudged me.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Be careful around him." She said.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why?"

"It's just, if you ever do go for him, he has a ton of girls who are practically worshiping him. They're pretty dangerous."

I laughed, "You mean like Lindsey and Donna?"

We arrived at the lunch table and we sat down. Grace took out her lunch and said, "Exactly what I mean."

"I'll be careful. It's not like they can take me down anyways."

* * *

The school day passed by quickly. I returned home and found my mom waiting there at the door.

"Kimberly, get dressed, we're going to a family dinner." She told me.

"What? You never told me this! I have karate practice!" I exclaimed.

My mom shook her head, "Again, this karate! Just put on a dress and lets go. I'll let you take your car."

I groaned and made my way upstairs. I quickly texted Jerry that I couldn't make practice. Jerry was probably going to make some weird joke on why I can't attend practice today. I turned to my closet and opened it. Racks of clothing appeared in front of me and I went through all of them. They were the exact same type of clothes I had in my regular world. I decided to go with a simple white tee shirt dress. I grabbed a maroon circle scarf and put it around my neck.

"Kim hurry up!" My mom screeched.

"Coming!" I shoved my make up essentials in my bag and ran down the stairs, trying to put on my pair of booties.

"For goodness sake Kimberly, put on a jacket." My mom shook her head.

I sighed and grabbed an army green jacket from the coat closet.

"Lets go." She grumbled.

"Someone's moody today." I muttered under my breath.

Thankfully, she didn't hear me. My younger brother, dressed in a black suit ran to the garage and got in my mom's car. My fifteen year old sister, Sara, strut her way in a cute sophisticated pink dress.

"Sara programmed the directions in your GPS, by the way." My mom called out before she got into her car.

I nodded and got into my white Toyota. I started the car and began following the directions.

* * *

Fourty freaking five minutes later, I finally arrived at the house we were going to be dinning at. It must have been my cousins. I spotted my mom's car at the driveway and made my way inside.

When I got inside, I saw that they had all started eating dinner without me. I decided to clear my throat, drawing the attention to me.

"Kimberly, where have you been?" My mom snapped.

I glared into her eyes, "You set me up didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" My mom took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

So if it wasn't her...it was...Sara. I sharply turned to my younger sister and glared at her, "It was you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She kept her attention to her iPhone.

I stormed over to her, "You!" I grabbed her phone from her hands.

By this time, my cousins, aunts and uncles were just staring as the two Crawford sisters fight.

"Give me back my phone!" Sara screeched.

I smiled deviously and noticed a bowl of soup by her side. I then hovered the phone over it and dropped it, "Oops."

Sara grabbed my hair, "You monster! I was in the middle of texting!"

Laughing, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, "This is what you get for trying to sabotage my trip here."

"Kimberly come back here and apologize to your sister this instant!" My mom screamed.

I turned around, "Sorry. I'm not sorry."

Taking one last look at my entire extended family, they were in shock. Some of them were snickering and others were shocked. I turned around and left the house. I decided to drive to a White Spot for dinner instead. My family life here was not good. At all.

* * *

A pretty long chapter for you all! It's 2,017 words so that's like about a 1,000 more than usual :) I've planned out the rest of the story which is filled with twists and turns hehe. I'm really sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update. School started up again and I've been really busy, sorry. Aiming for around **35 reviews?** It really helps me motivate me to write. I know it doesn't seem all that fair, but I really need feedback and it's really encouraging. It took a while to get 28 reviews last time so yeah.

I'll try to get the next chapter all typed up soon so I can instantly post after I hit 35 reviews!

Connect with me:

Twitter: callmenutellaa

Instagram: teamkick


	7. Chapter 6: The Admirer

At White Spot, I ordered a salad making myself feel like I was on some insecure diet or whatever. I never really got around to eating it though. I ended up just pushing the pieces of lettuce around and picking on it. I took a huge sip of my strawberry milkshake, deep in thought. As I thought deeply on what I ever did to actually deserve this kind of miserable life, a familiar face walked through the doors.

"Jerry!" I called over to him.

Jerry looked slightly alarmed and snapped his head towards me. When he saw that it was me, he exhaled a sigh of relief, "Kim, you almost scared me."

I laughed, "Sorry about that. Care to sit down with me?"

He looked around, as if he had somewhere to be, "I would, Kim but you see Jerry's all booked for tonight."

"Oh, okay. Have fun on your date!" I shooed him away.

Jerry gave me a smile before walking to the other side of the restaurant. I decided that I'd just pay this bill and leave. Eating dinner alone is depressing anyways. I put my hand up and an attractive waiter greeted me.

"What would you like?" He said flirtatiously.

'Bill please." I told him.

He nodded and quickly scurried away. I took out my phone and came across a text from Jack.

**Be ready by 7:30am tomorrow. Wear something comfortable :)**

I tilted my head in confusion and shrugged it off. This was probably about the surprise area he was talking about this morning. The waiter came back with my bill and smiled. I put the cash down and he took it away.

"Receipt?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he handed it over to me.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down." The waiter observed.

Sighing deeply, "I don't want to bore you with details."

He shrugged it off, "I don't mind. It's better than serving that group of bratty children of there." He nodded towards the huge group of screaming children.

I then gave in and commenced telling the mystery guy about the incident that happened just moments ago.

"Wow…what a bratty sister." He finally said.

"You have no clue." I rolled my eyes. I still kind of have no clue, considering I've only been in this little world for two days.

"My brother sucks too, if that makes you feel any better." He offered.

I crossed my arms, "Oh really? By the way, the name's Kim."

"Max," He replied, "And yes really."

I laughed, "Well Max, do tell. I still bet my sister is worse."

"My brother is some obsessive fitness weirdo. After school, he's always off somewhere doing some sort of exercise. He's also never dated a girl after his previous girlfriend moved away or whatever. He's such a little brat, I mean just because he's younger doesn't give my parents the right to treat him better. "

"I definitely know how you feel about the last part. Although, I'm pretty sure my sister is worse than your brother."

He shook his head, "He can always get away with things. The part that bugs me the most is how cocky he can be. I'm pretty sure he's half dumb ass."

"Max, you can convince me all day that your brother is worse, but," I put my hands on the table, "Mine is as bad as a sibling can ever get."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Kim. Although, can I get your number?"

I motioned him to take out his phone so I can put in my number. I gave him mine as he put in his.

"Just let me call you to make sure I have the right number." He pressed the dial on his phone.

"I don't thin-"I was cut off by the loud voice coming from his phone.

"Hi, my name is Claire! Welcome to Pizza Hut, how may I help you today?" A high pitched voice answered.

"Claire?!" I exclaimed at the familiar voice of my nemesis (in a way) from my dimension.

Max glared and pressed the End Call button, "Really? Pizza Hut?"

I laughed, "Couldn't help it man. I was going to give you my actual number later."

He sighed, "Well, I gave you the right number because I'M A NICE GUY." He exclaimed the last part.

I was on the edge of falling off my seat, "I just couldn't help it!" I scrolled through the contact list until I saw his name and called it.

He picked it up and answered, "I'm nice."

I gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Max. Please forgive me."

He took a deep breath, "Fine…"

I leaned over the table and gave him a small hug, "I'm leaving now, I'll text!"

And just like that, I was out the door.

It kind of seems weird to hug a stranger, especially when you only talk for ten minutes. Although, within those ten minutes, I felt like we've connected before. It was some sort of weird connection I felt. I know for sure that he was no one familiar in my old world, but this feeling, I cannot describe.

I drove home slowly, humming to my CD filled with all my favourite music. As I approached home, I spotted my mom's car in the garage. They can't be home already. I glanced at the time, and somehow it was already eight thirty in the evening. I walked through the door and came face to face with my glaring mother.

"Kimberly, it was not nice to speak to your younger sister like that." She scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just going to let that go?"

"And it most certainly isn't polite to leave a family dinner." My mom ignored my comment.

"It's not a family dinner without dad." I replied coldly.

Those words hit my mom _hard, _she inhaled sharply, "Kimberly."

I smiled innocently, "What? Might as well fight fire with fire."

"I want you to let this topic drop. Apologize to your sister. Immediately."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Look, she started it. I have nothing to apologize for. Now I'm going to go shower and sleep. Good freaking night." With that, I turned sharply and went upstairs.

I could hear my mother sigh deeply in frustration. I didn't get it. Why was my sister treated this way? Even in this world, my sister was a brat who managed to get away with everything. Even though she's a year younger than me, it doesn't make sense at all. Just because you're younger, doesn't mean you get any special treatment what so ever.

I showered quickly and got ready to go to bed. My phone soon vibrated and it was from Max.

**Good night ;)**

And truth is, winky faces really scare me now. They make everything sound ten times more sexual…sometimes.

I fell asleep, dreaming about a talking cake. I felt like I was mentally screwed up or something. I swear it was the milkshake.

* * *

**Dream**

"Hi, Kim!" The unfrosted cake greeted me.

I screamed, "A-are you talking?"

The cake smiled, "Yeah! All foods talk!"

Soon, butter started talking, flour started talking, all sorts of food were talking and greeting me. It was pretty damn scary.

"Okay, why are you so plain and spongy?" I asked the cake.

"Well, I'm in the process of being iced. I hear it's a wonderful process." The cake said in a daze.

I laugh, "Oh really? You must've not heard the end."

The cake looked at me all confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the ending of your cake life for you."

An iced cake hopped over to me, that's right, it _hopped_, "She's going to eat you!" It exclaimed.

I gasped, "You wouldn't dare accuse me of such thing!"

The uniced cake stared at me in shock, "Y-you're going to eat me? Does it tickle?"

"No, you just get all slimy and then you get to see the life…inside me."

The iced cake looked at the uniced cake, "A part of me already saw the inside of a human. It's not lovely. It's so painful. ACID WASHES OVER YOU AND YOU LOSE PARTS OF YOURSELF!"

"Don't worry uniced cake, you aren't frosted so you aren't tasty." I told it.

"Don't listen to her! She'll eat you eventually!" The iced cake exclaimed.

Soon a hand took the spongy cake away as it screamed, "Save me!"

It was too late now. I soon heard laughter from the little cake as it was frosted with pink icing.

"Stop it! It tickles!" It laughed.

I stared at the other frosted cake and smiled mischievously, "It's time."

The last words that came out of that cake's mouth was "NO!" and soon the scream disappeared. So did the entire cake itself. It all disappeared into my belly.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, beating my 7:15am alarm. I panted, what kind of dream was that? A talking cake was pretty bizarre. All that sugar from the strawberry milkshake has really gotten into me.

I quickly got ready and moments later, Jack arrived at the front of my house. I raced down the stairs and greeted him.

"Alright, Jacky boy, where are you taking me today?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Jack winked.

I officially hated that line. We arrived at the destination pretty quickly. Jack got out of the car and went to his trunk. he opened it up and got out a skateboard, elbow pads, a helmet and knee pads.

"Safety first." He smiled.

"Jack, it's been ages since I've done this." I sighed.

Obviously, the boy didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed my hand and ran towards the empty skate park. It was pretty much deserted since it was so early in the morning.

"Well, I'm going to change that for you." Jack smirked.

"That smirk of yours is making me sick." I joked.

"Good. Although, I know you're secretly digging it. I bet you find it attractive."

I scoffed, "Ha, yeah right, pretty boy."

We fooled around in the skate park and all the tricks soon came back to me. Skateboarding was fun, and I really don't know what made me stop in the first place. The thing was, I liked how Jack really payed attention to me yesterday about how I said I hadn't skated in a while. When guys notice these small details we mention, we really can't help but wonder 'do they even care?'

Jack really blew me away with his tricks though. I was shocked to see what he could do. Soon, it was time to go to school. I begged Jack to let us stay but he refused. He picked me up as I struggled to get away from him and carried me to the car.

"At first, I really liked you for doing this. Now, I hate you for making us leave." I frowned slightly.

Jack smiled, "Well, school is required by law."

"Technically no, since I'm sixteen, I could drop out." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"But you wouldn't dare. You need to stay in school." He told me seriously.

"Yeah, I know. Education is good for you. Just like food!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Are you really hyper or something?"

I nodded excitedly, "Last night, I had a really messed up dream. I think it's all because of a strawberry milkshake I had last night at White Spot." I rambled quickly.

"Care to tell me about this dream?"

I started telling him about my weird cake dream and Jack laughed pretty hard. He slammed the breaks quickly and parked on the side so he could laugh.

"Food was talking to you?"

"I'm not crazy, I swear." I said defensively.

"You are one of a kind, Kimberly." Jack continued laughing.

"It's Kim!"

"Whatever, I'm just going to call you that to mess with you sometimes."

I grunted and ignored him the rest of the way to school.

* * *

WOOT WOOT UPDATE! I actually didn't cover everything I planned to. Oh well, that might mean a longer chapter next! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M SO HAPPY. BY THE WAY, HELLO IAMADYLANTORRR :) honestly guys, I was so touched by the reviews you all left me. Thank you again xoxo

**Review goal: 50?**


	8. Chapter 7: Drama Llama

"I hate you." I muttered at him.

Jack glared at me, "I hate you too."

"It's your entire fault." I said simply.

He turned his body to face me with an angry expression, "My fault? It's yours!"

I put my hands up cautiously, "Chill out man."

"Chill out? We're waiting to see the principal! The principal here isn't chill with this you know. He doesn't like tardiness, did you not hear that lady tell us that?" Jack said coldly.

"So what? I'm not afraid." I fixed my posture.

Jack exhaled loudly, "New kids…" He muttered.

I snapped my head towards him, "Oh shut up. I'm very persuasive."

"So you're going to try and persuade him to not give us detention?" Jack smirked.

I nodded as a matter of factly, "Exactly."

* * *

"I still hate you." I could feel Jack's glare burn into the side of my arm.

I fake laughed, "Ha ha ha."

"You said you would get us out!" He exclaimed.

"I never confirmed that!" I bickered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I asked you if you were going to persuade him. You said EXACTLY. AS IN THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO!"

"Silence!" The teacher monitoring detention yelled at us.

"Whatever, _Brewer._" I muttered.

"This is your entire fault, Kim." Jack accused me.

I gasped, "My fault? It's your fault for not taking me back!"

"We had class! Of course that was the right thing to do! We can't just skip school!"

"I'm innocent." I whispered quietly.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Jack shook his head.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do." I said difficulty.

_**Flashback**_

I screamed while Jack tried to drag me out of his car. I begged him to take me back but he simply would not because school was a requirement.

"Kim, you're being beyond difficult right now." Jack muttered.

"Just take me back!" I screamed.

Eyes were on the two of us as we made a scene. I just wanted to go back, was that so hard? If anyone was being difficult, it was Jack.

"We have class!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I say no class."

Jack was currently holding my legs, trying to get me out. Nope nope nope. I refuse to go in the hell hole we all call school. It was one of those days you know?

"Kim." He mumbled, I could tell he was tired of trying to get me out of this car.

I sighed deeply, "Fine." I stepped out of the car. I walked up to Jack and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, Jack." Then I reached in his back pocket, took his car keys and ran to the driver's seat.

Jack yelled at me and I locked all the doors so he couldn't get in. I rolled down the windows slightly and felt his wrath.

"Kim! Get out of my car!" Jack bellowed.

"Not going to happen, Jacky boy." I turned the keys and started the car. I began to back it up despite Jack's protests.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jack called out.

I began to drive all around the parking lot, nearby the laughing students as they watched Jack chase after his car.

The bell soon rang and I smiled, "Perfect." I said to myself. The students began walking to class and I kept driving around the parking lot. Finally deciding to stop, I took the keys out and stepped out, facing a frustrated Jack.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Keys." He grumbled.

"Oh these?" I took the keys out of my back pocket and dangled them in front of him, "Got to catch me!" I taunted.

I heard Jack swear under his breath and began to chase after me around the parking lot. Soon, the final bell rang, signalling the start of class. I ran through the entrance doors, making a ton of noise as Jack chased after me.

"You can't catch me!" I laughed.

"Kim! Just give them back!" He cried.

I kept laughing as I made my way up the stairs and shouted, "This is so much fun!"

"Kim watch-"Jack began to warn me.

Soon, I came face to face with an angry teacher, "What is the meaning of this?" She glared at Jack and I.

"I-"I started.

"Save it missy. You have class right now. You're coming with me. " She grabbed my arm, "You too." She grasped Jack's arm as well.

Jack glared at me while we were dragged to the office, mouthing, and "Screw you."

I held back a laugh as we were thrown into the chairs in front of the principal's office.

"What's so funny? The principal does not torment tardiness." The teacher said sharply.

"Nothing, miss." I mumbled a tad bit scared.

"Good." She opened the door to the principals, "Now get in."

We stood up and walked in, to see our principal going through his files.

"Crawford, Brewer, what is the meaning of this? This is something Jerry would do!" His voice echoed around the room.

I glanced down at my fiddling fingers, "I-"

The door soon swung open and the secretary peeked her head in, "Sir, you have an important call."

"I'll be with you two in a few. Don't move." He glared.

I exhaled deeply and saw Jack glaring at me.

"I hate you." I said to his glaring face.

_**Reality**_

"Detention is over." The lady said dully.

"Hallelujah!" I cried.

Jack rudely brushed pass me, his shoulder bumping to mine.

"Jack wait up!" I called after him.

I was kind of sensing that Jack didn't want to talk to me and maybe, just maybe, I should apologize.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

Jack looked back and shook his head; pausing for a second. He began to walk towards me.

"I need my car keys." He stated simply.

I reached for the keys and asked, "I thought you were driving me home?"

"It would be a smart thing to do to actually follow after me, Kim. I could just leave you here." Jack laughed.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked hopefully.

He ruffled my hair, "I was messing with you, Kim. Wow, do I mean a ton to you?"

I nodded, "As a matter of fact, you do, even though I've only known you for a few days, you seem pretty cool."

"You know what's not cool? You driving around the parking lot and laughing while I chased the car."

I laughed noiselessly, "It was pretty funny."

Jack shook his head and we exited the school doors where the dark night awaited.

"Why does detention have to be so long?" I groaned.

The boy shrugged, "Not really. Time passes by when you find something to do or think about."

It was five in the evening, detention was two hours long, even though we honestly didn't do anything so bad.

"I just don't get why it was two hours!" I exclaimed.

"It depends on the principal's mood. If he's happy, it can be as short as thirty minutes. Although, if he's mad, then it just so happens it'll be two hours long like today."

He unlocked his car and we got in, "Principal Funderburk is mean." I stated.

"He treats Jerry even worse you know. We're pretty lucky." Jack told me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. There were two texts, one from Jerry and one from Max.

**Jerry: Can you meet me at Starbucks? It's important.**

By the vocabulary in that text, I could sense it was important. There was a second text telling me which Starbucks he wanted me to meet him at.

"Jack? Can you drop me off at Starbucks in this area?" I held my phone up at him.

"Sure, but why are you meeting Jerry there?" Jack asked inquisitively.

I shrugged, "No clue, man."

He pulled up to the Starbucks I told him to meet him at. I waved good bye and walked in, trying to spot Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry." I waved.

Jerry looked up; saw me and smiled, "Sup, Kim."

"Alright, what's this about?" I asked.

"Grace. You're friends with her right?" Jerry said.

"I guess we are? I just met her yesterday, but she seems really nice."

Jerry smiled, "Good. I want you to invite her to sit with us during lunch tomorrow so I can talk to her more."

"Awe, you like Grace!" I squealed.

He blushed slightly, "Try to get to see if she likes me or not, okay?"

"Jerry, you don't seem like the kind of guy to be insecure about girls. Are you really serious with Grace?"

The Latino slowly nodded, "I guess so." He said shyly.

I smiled at him, "I've got this."

He got up, "Thanks so much, Kim. I'll drive you home."

We walked out of the lovely smelling coffee shop and we were greeted by the cool fall breeze. I followed Jerry to his red car.

"I need to stop by Jack's first, is that okay?" Jerry asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"It'll take a while so I think you should come inside too." He started the car.

"That's totally fine with me. I've got nowhere to be."

"Hey, where were you yesterday? There was karate and Rudy was pretty disappointed." Jerry inquired.

"I had a family dinner, although I really didn't stay and eat, that's why I was at White Spot last night."

Realization washed over Jerry. Soon, we arrived at the Brewer household. I've got to say, Jack lived in a pretty nice house. It wasn't like a mansion or anything but the exterior was beautiful.

We got out of the car and walked through the front gate. Jerry rang the doorbell and a familiar face opened it.

"Hi, I need to see Jack." Jerry said simply.

The boy stepped aside, "In you go, Jerry."

I couldn't take my eyes off the familiar face. I was shocked, Max was Jack's brother?

"Oh, hey Kim." Max smiled at me, "You know Jack?"

I bowed my head slowly, "Um, yeah we're pretty good friends."

"You're friends with a bastard I call my brother?" Max asked, slightly in shock.

"Look Max, he's a great guy." I defended.

Max held his hands up, "Look, I won't tell you who to be friends with."

I held my head high, "Good. Although, I don't appreciate it when you called your own brother a bastard, he's very loyal to all his friends."

"You've barely known him!"

"I've barely known you, so far you're giving a bad impression." I smirked.

"Just get inside." Max grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Whatever. Nice house you've got." I looked around.

"You know, it's funny…Jack hasn't really been with a girl since-"Max was soon cut off.

"Kim! I didn't know you were here. Sorry if my brother here is being a jack ass." Jack welcomed me.

I was pretty sure there was some sibling rivalry going on here.

"Hi Jack, Jerry just said he needed to get something from you or whatever." I said, as if it was nothing.

Jack snapped his head up, "Right, yeah Jerry's staying over tonight." He laughed softly, "I'll drive you home?"

"No, let me drive Kim home." Max budged in.

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"Since when did you know Kim?" Jack glared at his brother.

"We had a date last night at White Spot." Max said.

"We did not-" I started.

"Oh really?" Jack challenged.

"Oh yes really." Max replied quickly.

"Max, we weren't even on a date." I glared.

He ignored me, "As a matter of fact, we're dating now."

I walked up to Max and slapped him, "Are you stupid?"

Max groaned in pain because I give pretty hard slaps, "What was that for, honey?"

I decided to kick him in the shin, "Don't call me that."

"I was just trying to push my brother over the top!" Max exclaimed.

Kicking his other shin, Max fell to the ground, "I don't know what the hell goes on in this household, but you two are being complete assholes towards each other."

"It's what we do Kim." Jack told me.

"I don't care. Just take me home, I rather go home then watch you two scream at each other." I rolled my eyes.

Max began to get up and I glared straight at him. He then lowered himself back down on the floor and Jack smiled happily, ready to drive me home.

"I don't get it." I said as I got in his car.

"Look Kim, it's been like this for a while now. There's too much to explain. Maybe, just maybe I'll explain it one day." Jack told me.

"He said something about me being the first girl you-"

Jack cut me off, "Where do you live again?"

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it I gave him the directions that I somehow have programmed into my head. I still wanted to know why he wouldn't just tell me about the girl or whatever.

_You just met this guy a few days ago, would you tell him about your previous boyfriend? _My inner voice spoke.

Sometimes, I really hated my stupid inner voice because it really had a point.

* * *

I was so excited to write again, I didn't really care about the number of reviews. Trying to aim for **55 reviews **though! This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. So one person guessed it, yup Max is the older brother of Jack GASP. What's going to happen? **Hint: There will be a whole chapter in Jack's POV very, very soon ;) **I'm trying to make Kim sound like you know, Kim, but she's kind of morphing into my own little character oops.

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sleepover Part 1

There's honestly not that much to my ex, other than the fact that when I left for the Otai Academy, making him a promise we'll be together when I return. The thing was when I returned six months later, I was going to surprise him at our usual hang out. By the time I reached our hang out, I found him. He wasn't alone, but he was with some girl. I never found out who she really was, other than the fact that they were sitting awfully close together just being disgustingly adorable.

When I reached to his table, he was in shock. He pushed that girl off and told her to go to the washroom. She sensed the awkward-ness in his voice so she quickly left.

_**Flashback**_

I was in shock. He promised me that he would wait until I got back. We never agreed to see other people. I know it was selfish, but Tyler was mine. We've been through so much and to think he would just move on with someone else when he _clearly _promised me he wouldn't just…breaks my heart.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"K-Kim, I didn't think you-" Tyler stammered.

"-That I would be back so quickly?" I finished for him, "Tyler, we made a promise. You would wait for me to come back and not see other people. Do you think I saw other people in freaking Japan? No! Sure there were boys that had beautiful hair and nice bodies, but I didn't go for them!"

"Kim just let me explain." Tyler said sincerely.

"Kim just let me explain." I mocked him, "Explain what? How there's a girl on your lap, touching your face and being all couple-y with you? What I saw explains enough. I really thought you were different, but I guess you proved me wrong."

"Kim-"

"No, Tyler. We're done. What we had? It's gone and over. It never happened." I got out of the booth. Tears were streaming down my eyes. He was the first boy I had extremely strong feelings for and the fact that he just threw what we had away just killed me.

"Kim!" Tyler shouted.

I turned to him, "Look, Tyler, I'm not yours anymore. You can be with anyone you want now. Just, just don't bother me anymore."

And that was the end of what we had. The thing was, he was also the first guy I ever let this far in my life. I just couldn't risk being hurt ever again.

_**Reality**_

After that, I never saw Tyler again. I finished my first year at Otai and decided to take a break and come home. So, that's where I ended up today, although not exactly…somehow I just ended up in a book.

"Well, we're here! Sorry about my idiot of a brother." Jack told me.

I snapped my attention towards him, "What?"

"I don't know what you were thinking when you were gazing out the window, somewhat in pain, but we're at your house."

"Oh, um thanks, Jack." I gave him a small smile. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Anytime, cheer up kay? You looked pretty glum and I hate looking at you when you're all sad like that."

I exited the car and gave him a wave, "You're amazing, you know?"

Jack gave me a big grin, "Means a lot, Kim."

I walked to the front of my house and opened up the door. I looked out and gave Jack one final wave before he drove off.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

**Jack Brewer **the caller ID read.

"God damnit Jack it's too early." I answered.

"Well good morning to you too, I'm letting you know I can't drive you this morning."

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, "It's 6:20am, are you nuts?"

I heard a laugh from the other end, "I need you to pick up Milton today, okay?"

Sighing I replied, "Yeah sure, but did you really have to call this early?"

"Yes, okay bye." Just like that, the other end was dead.

I really hated his guts.

* * *

I woke up an hour later, getting ready for school. Rushing down to the garage, I unlocked the car and there stood my devil of a sister.

"What do you want." I snapped at her.

"Your car, hand it over." Sara said simply.

I laughed, "In your dreams. You can't even drive!"

She shrugged, "I'll be sixteen in a few days and mom said I get your car."

"Oh yeah right, keep dreaming." I patted her shoulder and got in.

"Mom meant it! Since you trashed my phone, she said I get your car."

I rolled down the window, "A car to replace your phone? I don't think so. You have no clue how much cars cost these days."

"I'll get mom down here." She threatened.

"I'm not stopping you." I pressed the button to open the garage door.

"Mom!" Sara screeched.

Silence followed, the garage door had fully opened and I drove away.

"A ta-ta, Sara!" I waved to her.

Who did my mom think she is? She can't just give away my car, it's _mine_. This was completely ridiculous! Although, this was something a Crawford mom would do, fictional or non-fictional, they would always try and pull these stunts.

As for Sara, she was just being a bitch. Oh get over yourself, just because I trashed her phone doesn't mean it's the end of the god damn world. Mom would just get her a new one in a heartbeat.

It was such a typical move for my mom to favour Sara over me. Being the older one, I was expected to treat my younger siblings properly and be a good example or whatever. You know what? Sometimes I have better things to do. I can't be a "role model" for my younger siblings all the time. I can't be a goody-goody all the time anymore.

I arrived at Milton's house moments later and texted him. He ran out with a mug in one hand and flying papers in the other. I got out and helped him.

"Woah there, Milton!" I took the papers from him.

Milton gave me a sincere smile, "Sorry I'm so disorganized. I stayed up all night on a project."

"Aren't you in a group for one of those projects?" I asked curiously.

He opened the front door and got in, "Well, Albert came down the flu recently so I can't stand his germs getting all over my desk."

I chuckled, "Why are all these English papers identical?" I asked observing the papers.

"Well, I wrote three different copies. I just couldn't decide on which one I should hand in."

Starting the car, I picked the top one up and handed it to Milton, "I saw a glimpse of this one. This essay proves a strong point on why you strongly disagree with online courses."

"But then for this one, it proves why online courses can also be a good thing." Milton stated.

"Make up your mind, Krupnick! Online courses suck or they don't. They're all really good okay." I stopped at a red light.

He sighed, "Thanks, Kim. By the way, I sense that you'll be getting out of this book pretty soon."

I stared at him in confusion, "What?"

"I see the way Jack looks at you, you two clearly have something."

I laughed, "Milton, you obviously didn't get enough sleep."

The ginger shook his head, "Eventually Kim, you'll see it. It's pretty obvious."

"Oh whatever, Milton." I waved him off.

We arrived at school a few moments later. I spotted Grace quickly and she waved at me, telling me to come over.

"Hey, Kim!" She beamed at me.

"Hi. I think I'm going to sit with Jack and them at lunch today, maybe you can come with me? That way I don't have to be alone with all those guys."

Grace nodded, "Sure. Just one question, will Jerry be there?"

I smiled, "Yeah, why?"

She turned her head away quickly, hiding her embarrassment, "No reason."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for a sleepover? We can drive you to school tomorrow morning or something." Grace changed the subject.

"Sure! That seems exciting!"

"I'm glad you can come. I have something really important to discuss with you." She said.

Now I was just extremely confused. What did she want to tell me?

"Can't you tell me now?" I queried.

She shook her head, "No details at the moment so I can't."

"Grace! This is literally eating me alive." I exclaimed.

The bell rang shortly after I said that and I groaned. Grace turned to the opposite direction making her way to her first class.

"Grace!" I called out.

The tall girl turned around, "Hm?"

"Can't you just tell me now?"

She chuckled and walked away, leaving me extremely confused.

* * *

"So did you invite her to lunch?" Jerry asked me.

I nodded, taking a bite of my sandwich on our way to the cafeteria, "Calm yourself, she's coming. She even asked if you were going to be there."

Jerry's face lit up, "Yo, really?"

"Yes really. I can really tell you're into her."

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks, Kim."

"No problem." I took a seat at our table.

Jack and Milton walked up to our table, greeting us.

"Brewer, what you did this morning was not cool." I glared at the brunette.

He shrugged, "I was awake and I thought I would tell you before I forgot."

I shook my head, "Cruel, I tell you. Just cruel."

Grace walked up to us and sat between Jerry and I, "Hey!" She greeted.

"Hi." We all chorused.

Jack and Milton stared at me with a confused expression on their faces. I took out my phone and typed it all out. When they read the message, they understood.

"I think I'm going to get some soup, Kim you want to come along?" Jack stated.

"I would love to." I got up from my seat.

Milton realized what was going on and stood up too, "I'm off to Chemistry class now. The teacher gives me bonus marks if I come early."

"But yo, lunch just started!" Jerry protested.

Milton picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder; walking away.

I walked with Jack to the soup and salad bar, "You think what we're doing for Jerry is a bit, you know, devious?"

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're doing him a favor."

I glanced over at Jerry and Grace, Grace laughing hysterically, "I guess you're right. They really are enjoying each others company."

"See? No harm done." Jack smirked.

"They are totally hitting it off. They're so cute!" I squealed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Girls."

"But you love 'em!" I nudged him.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"So, are you going to get soup or what?" I gestured towards the different types of soup they offered.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot." Jack said in a daze.

Confused, I decided to shrug it off, "So what's the soup of your choice?"

"Cream of Mushroom, duh. Gosh, Kim." He began to scoop the soup into a container. He payed for it and took two spoons, handing me one, "Come on, drink this soup."

I took the spoon and took a sip of the soup, damn it was so good soup.

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Promised the lovely iamadylanator I would get this up by tonight, but I'm guessing you're asleep aha. Anyways, I was going to get the sleepover in this chapter, but clearly that did not happen.

CAN WE ALL JUST DISCUSS THE CLIP AND PROMO FOR WASABI FOREVER LIKE I AM NOT OKAY. DO YOU THINK I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THE ENTIRE EPISODE WITHOUT CRYING. NOOOO.

Aiming for **60+ reviews? :) Thank yaaa**


	10. Chapter 8: The Sleepover Part 2

After school, I drove home and packed my night time essentials in a small duffle bag. Looking at the note Grace gave me after lunch, I searched for directions to her house. She had told me she really enjoyed having lunch with my friends and I; hoping she can eat with us more often. When I told Jerry that she said that, he was pretty stoked.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom stood by my bedroom door.

"My friend's sleepover, I'll be home by tomorrow." I zipped up my bag.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who said that you can go?"

I shrugged, "Me. I said so."

"Just be home exactly at 3:15 tomorrow." She said simply.

"Yeah, I will. Any reason why?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow." My mom then walked away.

What the hell was that?

* * *

"I'm so glad you could make it. You were the only one who could on such short notice." Grace laughed when she opened the door.

"Was this some emergency sleepover or something?" I asked, stepping inside Grace's gorgeous house.

"No, I just felt like having a sleepover all of a sudden." She said simply.

"You have a gorgeous house by the way." I told her.

Grace smiled, "Thanks. I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

She led me to a huge room, with a few couches and a giant flat screen TV. By the walls, there were shelves filled with a ton of DVDs. On the ground was a rolled up sleeping bag and snacks.

"Hey, who said we were going to be sleeping tonight?" I joked.

Grace laughed, "I think we should just have a movie marathon."

I nodded in agreement, "Most definitely."

She helped lay out the entire room to make it comfortable to lay on.

"Anything you want to drink?" Grace asked me.

"Water, thanks."

All of a sudden, a voice startled Grace, "GRACIE HONEY IS YOUR FRIEND HERE?"

I watched as Grace rolled her eyes, "Yes, she's here."

At the corner of my eye, I noticed a tall auburn haired lady dressed in a maxi dress running towards me. I was soon welcomed by her arms, "Welcome to our home, hun."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. You have a lovely home."

She stepped back and gave me a smile, "Thank you." Grace's mom then turned to Grace, "I'll be leaving for the party with daddy soon, don't ruin the house okay?"

Grace sighed, "I won't, stop being so worried."

She hugged Grace tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Grace replied.

Ah, nothing like mother-daughter love. I walked to the shelves, admiring the hundreds of DVDs she had.

"You have so many DVDs." I said, pointing out the obvious.

She laughed, "I know. My family and I are kind of huge movie addicts. So what's going to be the first pick of the night?"

My eyes scanned the whole section; I then came across my all-time favourite movie, 27 Dresses. I picked it up and turned around grinning.

Grace started jumping up and down, "I love this movie! Wait, before you do that, I want to address something to you…"

I turned around, "Is it serious? Is it about me? I swear I didn't do it."

"It depends how you take it, Donna said she would 'swear revenge' on you because you took her 'precious Jack'" She told me.

I laughed and fell on the ground, "Swear revenge? Like make me look like a fool? Hurt me? She can barely hurt a fly."

Grace looked at me seriously, "She's done some pretty drastic things in the past. I wouldn't want to mess with her."

I rolled my eyes, "Jack is just a friend okay? She's got nothing to worry about. Maybe the fact that Jack doesn't want anything to do with her."

Grace put her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying. Whatever you say, Kim."

I ignored her remark and popped the movie in and hit play.

* * *

"Tess is such a b-" Grace started.

"Shh, this is her speech." I hit Grace with a cracker.

I watched the slideshow in the movie with pictures of Tess and George. I was glad Jane finally did what she wanted to do.

"But she looks so hurt now." Grace changed her mind.

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe she didn't deserve all of that."

"She lied though! Who lies just to get in a relationship?"

"Tess does." I laughed.

"Oh this is my favourite part. PEDRO!" Grace cheered.

We watched as Pedro announced that Tess has been paying him to clean George's apartment, making it amusing and hilarious.

"Okay, now I kind of pity Tess." I said as Tess came back into the scene, letting Jane know the wedding was off.

"She's still sucks, I'm not going to lie."

I shrugged, "Meh, AH KEVIN!" I pointed at the screen in excitement.

"Awe, he gave her a new phone." Grace awed.

"No don't walk away!" I screamed, nearly in tears.

"They were so perfect." She gushed.

"And poof, he's gone." I said sadly.

The movie goes on and gets to the final scene where Jane finally gets married to Kevin. This is when we just all mainly pay attention to Kevin because that's the best part of the wedding right?

"He looks hot." Grace said simply.

I laughed, "He has the 'that's my girl' look on his face."

After several moments of gushing over the ending, we pop in The Notebook.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up!" A cheery voice intercepted me.

My eyes groggily opened, "What time is it?"

"It's time for school!" Grace shook me.

"No…" I rolled over, snuggling in my blanket.

"Yes!" Grace grabbed my arm and dragged me up, leading me to fall right back down.

"Give me a few more minutes." I covered my face with a pillow.

"There's food in the kitchen." My friend told me.

This was what motivated me to get up. I got up quickly and headed towards to the smell of delightful scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." Someone greeted me.

"Morning." I muttered, grabbing a plate with scrambled eggs, sausages and a breakfast sandwich.

Grace walked in with a smile on her face, "Food is always the motivation."

I nodded, "This is really good."

"Thank you." The person from earlier said to me.

"You're great." I smiled at him.

Grace laughed, "That's Patrick. He's our chef."

"Patrick like The Fault in Our Stars! Except you're a chef…" I trailed off.

He laughed, "Sure."

"Breakfast food leads me to what Hazel said, what makes breakfast food, breakfast food?"

Grace shrugged, "I don't know. Although, I am very curious."

"Right? This is like a life mystery of some sort." I ate my breakfast sandwich deep in thought.

After I was done, I packed my stuff up, recollecting the memories from last night. Grace and I managed to get through four movies before completely falling asleep. Screaming was involved and it was hilarious. If our lives were a reality show, it would be pretty amusing.

I may not have known Grace for that long, but it feels like I've known her for ages. I'm really glad to have a friend like her.

I drove home quickly right after school ended, just as my mother requested. I got home and searched for her.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In here." I heard her voice in the dining room.

I walked towards the sound of her voice and saw her, fumbling with a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I referred to the paper she was holding.

"It's a message from your father." She said simply.

"D-dad?" I stuttered.

"Yes, it's shocking since you haven't seen him in a while. He's going to be back in a few weeks. I want you to go with me to pick him up." My mother said.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you." She laughed.

I smiled, "I would love to."

I couldn't believe I was going to see him. I don't care if he's my temporary father, but I missed having a father figure in my life.

* * *

This is all the stuff I wanted to include before I actually start an actual new chapter. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN JACK'S POV I'M SO EXCITED. Questions? Concerns?

OKAY CAN WE ALL TALK ABOUT WASABI FOREVER AND HOW HARD I CRIED. THE LAST SCENE JUST BROKE MY HEART.

Also, TFIOS TRAILER HOLY I'M NOT OKAY. I'VE READ THE BOOK LIKE THREE TIMES AND IT'S AMAZE BEANS. THE TRAILER WAS FILLED WITH QUOTES FROM THE BOOK AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HAPPY THAT MADE ME. Anyways, if you haven't read it, you should. TFiOS stands for The Fault in Our Stars, if you didn't know.

Aiming for **75 reviews? I love you all. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 9: The Diner

**Jack's POV**

It's been several weeks when the guys and I first met Kim. She's been attending classes with us and she's really good. I'm not going to lie; she might get as good as me by the end of all of this. She mentioned something about attending a dojo in her real world. The thing with Kim is that, I've never opened up to someone ever since my ex-girlfriend.

Kim? I just feel like I can talk to her about almost everything. She makes me feel something I've never felt around anyone else. Milton's been taking a note of this and he's suspecting something. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but he's usually right about things.

I woke up bright and early with a big smile on my face. Today, I was going to take Kim to my grandfather's favourite diner. He used to take me here all the time and this place means just as much as the park did to me. I was really glad to be showing Kim all these places that meant so much to me. I got dressed and texted her to get ready soon.

**Beyond excited! :)**

I smiled at her text, excited and happy. I put on a clean shirt, checked myself in the mirror and went downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" My mom asked me when she noticed me.

I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "No reason."

"Is it a girl?" She smiled at me knowingly.

I groaned, "Mom, not all my life decisions revolve around a girl you know."

She laughed, "I know, just messing with you. I just made some eggs, do you want any?"

I shook my head, "It's fine. I'm actually going to head down to Sunshine Diner. "

"It's a girl isn't it! You haven't gone down there since-"

"Hush mom, okay maybe it is a girl." I finally admitted.

My mom grinned from ear to ear, "Treat her well."

I nodded and headed out the back door where it led to the garage. Unlocking the car, I got in and blasted my CD containing my playlist filled with rock music.

I arrived at the front of Kim's house a few minutes later. I got out of my car and just as I was about to knock on the door, the door opened to a smiling Kim.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully and gave me a hug.

Confused, I hugged her back, "Someone's very cheery today."

The blond laughed, "I just received the best news of my life last night."

"Oh really? Do tell." We descended down the front steps.

"I'll tell you later." She smirked.

"Oh come on Kim! You're killing me."

"First, you have to tell me where we're going."

I opened the front door for her, "Not a chance. You have to wait."

"Then you have to wait as well." Kim said simply.

Sighing deeply, I closed her door; walked to the other side and got in. The whole way to the diner, Kim just kept bugging me about where we were going. When we finally pulled up, she stopped.

"You could've told me to not eat before."

I laughed, "I assumed you're one of those girls who eat a lot and never get full."

"You my friend are very right." She laughed.

_Friend_. The word echoed in my head_. Friend. Friend. Friend. _I shook it off and got out of the car. When Kim got out as well, she stopped and took a look at the diner.

"This place looks amazing." Kim said.

I smiled at it, "It's got amazing food. The whole diner is 50s themed and it's amazing. My grandfather took me here constantly before he…passed on."

Kim turned to me and took my hand, "I'm glad you're sharing this with me. I wish I could share something just as special with you."

I looked at her hand that was entwined with mine, "Yeah. If only I wasn't a fictional character, huh?"

She laughed, "Fictional characters are the best you know. I'll have you know, I don't think of you as a fictional character. I think of you as a real person."

I swung her hand and walked into the diner. We were soon greeted by one of my favourite waitresses, Bonnie.

"Jack! So good to see you! Who's this lovely lady?" She greeted us in her Swedish accent.

"Bonnie, this is Kim. Kim, this is Bonnie. She's been working here for a while and has known me since I was young." I grinned at the memories.

"Ah yes, Jackie was a very adventurous child. He would grab the salt and pepper and pretend they were space ships. Then he would get out of his seat; jump from table to table, leaving salt and pepper all over people's meals." Bonnie laughed.

I stared her down and whispered to Bonnie in a slightly angry tone. I didn't want Kim to know that I was like that!

To my surprise, Kim laughed and admitted she did something similar like this. I honestly thought she would insult me like some girls tend to do.

"I would take this weird hairy doll with me everywhere we go. Little did I know, it shed hair. I was a very social kind of kid and I talked to every person I saw in the restaurants we go to. I would show them my doll and that it's magical. When I said it was magical, I began shaking it, pretending it was gathering up some magic dust, making the hair land directly in their food." Kim chuckled at her reminiscence.

Bonnie laughed, "It's like you two are one of the same! Shall I get you a booth seat?"

I nodded; Kim grabbed my arm and leaned on it, "Hey, thanks for taking me here. This place is so retro."

I turned to Kim, "I wanted to. I've never felt so close to someone ever in my life you know."

She smiled at me, "I feel special."

"Well you should." I laughed.

Bonnie set two menus down, "What kind of milkshakes do you prefer?"

"Woah, milkshakes for breakfast? Now this is astonishing." Kim sat on one side of the booth.

The middle aged waitress laughed at Kim's remark, "So what will it be lovely?"

"Strawberry." Kim said simply.

"Jack?" Bonnie turned to me.

"Chocolate." I laughed at my choice.

"As usual, hm?" Bonnie scribbled our milkshake orders down on her notepad.

I grinned at her, "It's been the same since I was eight Bonnie."

Bonnie grinned, "I know. I know. Who do you think served them to you as a teen?" She then rolled away on her roller skates.

"So, what kind of history do you have with this place?" Kim leaned over and asked.

"Look through the food and I'll tell you as we eat."

"But Bonnie just left." Kim said dully.

"She'll come back. Duh." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Enough with the sass, Jack." Kim glared at me.

I frowned slightly and Kim had a laugh, "So uptight, Brewer."

"Okay enough with these games, Crawford." I looked through the menu.

"I just want pancakes with scrambled eggs on the side." Kim closed the menu.

"I like omelets. Dang, they are so good." I groaned in hunger.

"Chill it sounds like you're aroused." She joked.

I glared, "Oh screw you."

"Go on, have your food-gasm." Kim laughed.

"Seriously I should be making those jokes, not you."

Kim was uncontrollably laughing, "Okay, okay! I'll stop."

Bonnie came back with our milkshakes and placed them down, "Ready to order?"

"Those milkshakes came fast." I commented.

She nodded, "New record!"

"Alright, I'll have the waffles with scrambled eggs on the side. I'll need a lot of ketchup."

Bonnie jotted her order down and nodded towards me, "The usual?"

"Yup."

"Alright guys. I will be right back with your orders." Bonnie rolled away.

Kim smirked at me, "Now tell me the history."

"Not until you tell me this big news of yours." I negotiated.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. My fictional dad is coming back from the airport in a few weeks I believe."

"That's great! I mean he might not be your actual father but still, that's great!"

"I want you to come with me to keep me company." Kim finished.

"What?"

"Well, do you want me to be lonely at the airport?"

"You could just text me." I shrugged.

"Will you please come?" She begged.

Sighing, I nodded, "Fine."

Kim had a huge grin on her face, "Excellent!"

"Hey, have you ever wondered if it would be your actual father from your world?" I pondered.

Kim looked out in space for a while, "Sort of. What if it's really him? I miss him you know? He just…took off without notice. My actual mom has told me it was for business but I worry. It's been a year and he's only written to me once wondering how I was doing. The address was his best friend's address so I don't know where he's been. I miss having him around. I need a father to guide me sometimes you know?"

"Yeah, I get you. My grandfather was the father figure. My dad was always away opening up new businesses all around the continent. He wanted his franchise to be known everywhere. My grandfather always took care of me ever since I was born. My dad would always leave me messages, apologizing for not properly being there for me. I mean, it could be worse back then. He could've just cut me and my brother out of his life. My grandfather knew a lot so he passed down his knowledge to me. When I was five, he decided to teach my brother and me karate. When my father found out, he was furious. He didn't see how karate would morph us into proper business men. He just assumed we'll use violence to negotiate with others. So my grandfather and him argued, even though my father also learned karate when he was young. After that incident, I rarely saw my father and he stopped leaving me messages. When I said it could be worse earlier, it did get worse. I was cut out of his life and the only time I saw him was during the holiday parties my family hosted. When those occurred, we just faked one happy family. My mom was upset and started becoming depressed over my father for about a year. I don't hate my dad though. He just…needed to be more understanding. My grandfather never let the fact that his eldest son stopped caring about his children, bother him. He took on the role as the father in a way and continued to teach Max and me karate. My grandfather helped Bobby Wasabi open his first dojo which then branched into several more. Not only did my grandfather impact Bobby, but he always helped around when his first dojo opened. He would step in and mentor the kids. He honestly is the most amazing man ever."

Kim smiled at me and I saw a few tears streaming down her face, "That was pretty touching."

I shrugged, "I really do miss my grandfather though."

"I know, I wish I met this great man who spent half of his life raising a great guy. D-did you ever try and properly speak to your dad again?"

I hesitated, "Not really. He cut me out of his life all because of karate so I don't consider him a huge part of my life anymore. What sucked was that my dad barely even showed up to my grandfather's funeral. He came in half way through my eulogy and stayed till the burial."

"You should talk to him though, he is your father." Kim said.

"No way, Kim. I handle things differently than you do." I looked away.

"My mom thinks karate is bad; yet I still do it and we speak."

"Kim, I'm not like you. My father doesn't want anything to do with me. I can't change that and I've learned to accept it."

"I-I see then. Just one more question though, why did your grandfather like this diner in particular?"

Bonnie came in and placed our food in the center of our table, "Enjoy!"

I grabbed my plate and Kim grabbed hers. I began picking on my omelette and began to speak, "My grandfather's best friend opened this diner. His best friend was also once his lover and they sort of started this diner together. By the stories he told me, she seemed lovely. Although they never married and she completely broke his heart, he never stopped loving her. She passed away two years before my grandfather did. He was heartbroken, but he never stopped coming here. Everything here reminded him of her; he never wanted to forget who she was to him and all the memories they shared."

"Did your grandfather tell you how she broke his heart?" Kim put some ketchup on her eggs.

"Betrayal. When they were dating back in their college days, he saw her with someone who looked somewhat like him. It turns out it was her ex-boyfriend and she used him. They broke up and she tried to explain but he wouldn't give her the time of day."

"That's terrible. I bet they would've been great together." Kim munched on her eggs.

"Well, my grandfather sort of got over it and met my grandmother." I said simply.

Kim smiled at me, "Well I'm glad he had a happy ending."

"Me too."

Kim was the second person I told this story to. I watched as she enjoyed her breakfast. We cracked several jokes and I realized I was extremely comfortable with Kim. She told me some things about herself that I didn't know of. More childhood stories were shared and it was magnificent.

The thing was halfway through our breakfast, I realized something.

I really like Kim.

And it was more than a friend. The problem was, I didn't want to jeopardize our blossoming friendship.

* * *

Oh snap! Okay first off **I'm extremely sorry for not posting in ages! **I got sick, then I had exams, had to make up for several assignments, tests and quizzes. Point is, school just went insane. I'm back with a long-ish chapter giving you guys a glance in Jack's past with his grandfather and father.

I spent like a while on this chapter. It actually took a few days since I got side tracked. I swear, blasting One Republic helps me write hehe.

**Goal: 87+ reviews? ****You guys are fabulous and I love you all xoxo (Gossip Girl. Jks, I couldn't resist)**


End file.
